Harry Potter y su hermana perdida con sorpresita
by Eriedth
Summary: Harry descubre que tiene una hermana melliza muy especial que...¿podia estar viva o muerta! el y sus amigos intentaran descubrir la verdad y al final harry tendra k enfretarse a su destino, ademas de recibir alguna que otra grata sorpresa.CAP6 ARRIBA
1. Chapter 1

Ola a todos, este es un fic que escribi hace tiempo en otra pagina y que tuvo exitoy gusto y ahora lo pongo aquí para ver que os aprece, besos.

Ah! Por cierto Harry Potter no es mio, ojala, pero no.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter y su hermana perdida (con sorpresita)**

**Capitulo 1: regalos de cumpleaños.**

A pesar de ser una noche de verano, Harry sentia frio, ese frio que te entra cuando sientes que algo va mal. Corria por un bosque salteando los arboles ya casi no le quedaba aliento cuando el bosque acabo y se encontro cara a cara con unas enormes puertas de hierro, como las que guardaban las puertas de un cementerio. Harry trago saliva y miro atraves de la verja, al hacerlo abrio los ojos de par en par horrorizado y se echo hacia atrás, en vez de un cementerio harry vio una especie de campamento lleno de mausoleum sin ventanas, cerca de la puerta habia hoguera y justo delante de ella un cadáver desmembrado.

Harry se puso nervioso al empezar a oir voces que se acercaban cada vez mas, y si lo mataban a el? Y si todo esto los habia hecho voldemort y eso era el lugar de reunion de los mortifagos, no estaba preparado, ni siquiera habia asumido lo de la profecía ni la muerte de su padrino. Echo a correr hacia la derecha de la puerta, rodeando el muro del campamento, corria todo lo rapido que podia pero las voces se iban acercando cada vez mas. Al final tropezo con una piedra y callo al suelo.

-¡¡auuu!- grito una voz conocida- ha caido en mi pie!-

Harry abrio los ojos asustado.

-¿ron?- pregunto desconcertado.

-si yo y mi pie debajo de tu culo-

Harry miro a su alrededor, resulta que estaba en su habitación, en Privet Drive, tirado en el suelo, todo habia sido un simple sueño.

-Harry- dijo una voz muy femenina- levanta, te has caido de la cama-

Harry se levanto y miro a la derecha de su amigo donde una muchacha muy guapa, castaña y un cuerpo caso perfecto le sonreia.

-Hermione?- pregunto Harry impresionado.

Su amiga sonrio de nuevo y Harry miro a Ron por primera vez. Ron tambien habia cambiado mucho, estaba muy guapo y mas alto, aunque ahora refunfuñaba tocándose el pie derecho.

-¿qué haceis aquí?- pregunto Harry sentandose en la cama.

-venimos a recogerte, tio- le contesto Ron- ¿no te acuerdas?-

-que si no me acuerdo de que-

-Harry- dijo Hermione con voz muy suave-¿has leido nuestras cartas?-

Harry agacho la mirada.

-es un no?- pregunto Ron- pues si las hubieses leido sabrias que habiamos quedado en venir a buscarte hoy, para ir a ver como r...- empezó a decir Ron entusiasmado.

¡Ron, no!- le corto su amiga- Dumbledore dijo que no le dijésemos anda, es su regalos de cumpleaños-

-regalo?- pregunto Harry- que regalo...-

-chicos bajad!- grito una voz muy parecida a la de Tonks- los dursley se empiezan a poner pesados y tu tio, Harry parece una mora- se oyo un gruñido y a Tonks decir- era broma señor, era broma-

Harry miro a sus amigos.

-estan todos aquí?- pregunto arqueando las cejas.

-casi todos- respondio Ron poniéndose en pie.

-¿pero que estais haciendo?- pregunto una voz desde detrás de la puerta que se parecia a la de la madre de Ron- salid ya o entro yo!-

los tres amigos se miraron.

-abro?- pregunto Hermione.

Harry y Ron se encogieron de hombros y Hermione se dirigio a la puerta

-¿pero que estais haciendo?- volvio a preguntar la señora weasley cuando la muchacha abrio la puerta- Harry... ¡todavía estas asi!- exclamo- oh! Cielo!- la señora Weasley se acerco a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo-¡Que guapo estas!-

Harry la miro con cara de no hace falta que me consuele.

-venga! A ducharte!- le grito después de un rato en silencio- no querras llegar tarde verdad?-

-adonde?- pregunto Harry cada vez mas intrigado- adonde me llevais?-

la sña Weasley no le contesto, se limito a sonreir misteriosamente mientras le empujaba hacia la puerta.

Al cruzarla Harry se dio la vuelta y volvio a la carga.

-quiero saber adond...- empezo a decir pero no pudo terminar porque la sña Weasley le cerro la puerta en las narices diciéndole:

-es una sorpresa-

Harry se estaba cabreado, empezaba a sentirse como el verano pasado, pero aun peor por la muerte de su padrino y por la dichosa profecía.

Un cuarto de hora después Harry ya estaba arreglado.

Mientras en la habitación la madre de Ron ya habia acabado de recoger todo y habia bajado al salon.

-ha dicho que nos espera abajo y que no tardemos mucho- dijo Ron cuando vio entrar a a Harry por la puerta.

Hermione estaba de espaldas a los dos chicos intentando convencer a la blanca lechuza de su amigo de que se metiera en la jaula.

-oh! Vamos!- exclamo exasperada después d e un rato- Harry hazlo tu a mi no me hace ni caso-

el muchacho se acerco a la jaula y con voz dulce le dijo a su mascota que obedeciera.

-ya esta- dijo Harry- Hermione, estas bien?

Su amiga no contesto, lo miraba con la boca abierta, ahora que Harry se habia arreglado, se le notaba mucho el cambio que habia dado. Estaba mas alto y mas guapo, su cuerpo, al igual que el de Ron se habia formado del todo gracias al ejercicio, su pelo habia empezado a domarse y sus ojos se un verde brillante podian cautivara a cualquiera.

-hermione?- volvio a preguntar Harry.

-estoy bien- contesto al fin la chica- es solo que me ha sorprendido el cambio que has dado-

-cambio?-

-si, estas... guapo- contesto Hermione poniéndose roja.

-ah, gracias, tu tambien- contesto Harry, poniéndose el tambien rojo.

Ron pasaba la mirada de uno a otro.

-oye!- exclamo un poco celoso- y yo que, o jugamos todos o se rompe la baraja-

H arry lo miro arqueando las cejas.

-es que esta muy filosofo últimamente- hijo Herm caminando hacia la puerta.

-en la filosofia esta la sabiduría, hermosa dama- le contesto ron abriendola la puerta.

-anda, anda romeo- le dijo herm saliendo de la habitación con la jaula de Hedwig y la escoba de Harry de la mano.

-bromeo?- pregunto Ron- y quien es ese?-

-ROMEO!- le corrigió Harry soltando una carcajada y agarrando su baul por un asa-

-ah! Pues que nombre mas tonto, oye- contesto Ron- Romeo puff!-

-sera mejor ronny-

-pos si-

Harry nego con la cabeza mirando a su amigo.

-anda ayudame-

Ron cogio el otro asa del baul.

Al final de las escaleras Fred y George les esperaban sonrientes.

-caray Harry!- exclamo George- vamos.

Los cautro entraron en el comedor donde los esperaba casi todo a orden. Tonks discutida con Moody algo sobre el ojo, el sñor Weasley iba de unlado a trodo murmurando cosas como increíble o estos muggles.

-hola Harry- dijo una voz tenue detrás de ellos.

Harry se volvio y se encontro con Remus Lupin, que parecia estar muy contento- vamos, no querrás llegar tarde verdad?-

Harry parpadeo desconcertado, Moody saco un paraguas roto del bolsillo de su capa y tocándolo con la varita pronuncio unas raras palabras y lo convirtió en un trasladador, todos se pusieron alrededor de el y lo tocaron con un dedo.

Tres, dos, uno... Harry empezaba a notar la leve sacudida ya conocida, solo le dio tiempo a ver como tia Petunia

Se desmallaba encima de la mesa del comedor.

El paraguas los llevo a una especia de mazmorra muy fria y tetrica. Harry miro a su alrededor.

-estmaos en hogwarts!- exclamo.

-claro que si- le respondio una voz desde la penumbra, dumbledore salio a la poca luz que habia sonriendo alegremente,- permiteme tu dedo harry- el director le agarro al mano y la pico con un alfiler en el dedo indice.

-au!- se quejo harry.

-lo siento- se disculpo Dumbledore recogiendo la sangre del muchacho con un cristal.

Harry observo como el anciano director del colegio se dirigia al final de la mazmorra donde habia un enorme caldero puesto al fuego, le profesor Snape removia la pocion con un enorme palo subido a una escalera, aunque parecia desear dejarlo.

Al llegar al caldero Dumbledore vertio alli el cristal con las gotas de Harry.

-feliz cumpleaños- le susurro.

En ese momento se produjo una explosion y tdo se lleno de humo, tdos se pusieron a toser como locos.

-que te ahogas Harry- dijo una voz muy familiar.

Harry levanto la mirada y entorno los ojos intentando ver a quien hablaba, esa voz era igualita a la de... pero eso era imposible.

-oh!- exclamo Dumbledore- lo siento ¡evanesco!-

el humo desaparecio dejando ver a Harry, quien se llevo las manos al pecho respirando entrecortadamente, delante de el Sirius Black, James Potter, y Lily Evans le sonreían con ternura.

-este tu regalo, de parte de la orden- le dijo Remus al oido- el regreso de tus padres y tu padrino.

CONTINUARA 

Bueno espero que os hayagustados ejej.

Dejen reviews ta luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeje ya de vuelta no tardo nda en escbrir, cm tngo tnato tiempo libre. 

Me alegro k te guste Getta Black y aki te dejo otro cap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Capitulo dos: de vuelta a Grimuld Place 

-no puede ser- dijo harry entrecortadamente- no es posible-

-harry-dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos- que guapo eres!- lily le abrazo con fuerza.

-como su padre- dijo james alegremente y abrazando tambien a su hijo.

-vamos!- exclamo sirius- despierta atontao-

harry parapadeo nervioso.

-moonyyyy!-grito james abalanzandose sobre remus.

-cornamenta amigo- contesto este- hola lily.

lily sonrio sin soltar a su hijo.

fue entonces cuando harry pareció darse cuenta de que no era un sueño y dijo con voz temblorosa.

-tenian razon me parezco a ti... papa-

james se volvio, pues habia estado saludando a todos los presentes aunque no conocia a unos cuantos, como a los weasley.

-si- dijo con una sonrisa.

-espero que solo físicamente y que hayas sacado mi sentido comun- le dijo su madre negando con la cabeza.

-hay muchas cosas que explicar!- exclamo Dumbledore- que os parece si vamos al cuartel general...-

-ah no!- le corto Sirius que habia estado saludando a Hermione y Ron- yo no vuelvo a esa casa, no quiero volver a estar amargado ahi encerrado las veinticuatro horas del dia-

-tranqui primo- le dijo Tonks poniendo su mano en el hombro de canuto- han atrapado a colagusano eres libre para andar por la calle, sin temor-

-TOMAAA!-grito sirius y se puso salta rde alegria.

tan contento estaba que abrazo a Snape sin darse cuenta.

-sirius- dijo Fred.

-si?-

los gemelos señalaron a snape.

-PREO TU QUE HACES QUITA!- grito sirius.

todos se echaron a reir excepto james y snape que se miraron con odio.

-bueno snivellus como en los viejos tiempos eh?-

-james!-exclamo lily- ahora tienes que dar ejemplo a harry.

-no pasa nada mama- dijo harry con alegria- mira estos son mis mejores amigos hermione granger y ron weasley-

-ola- saludo hermione con timided.

-vamos hermione-le dijo sirius riendo- james no muerde, ni es un loco peligroso-

-yo no estaria tan seguro- susurro snape.

de repente una hermosa melodia lleno la habitacion.

-fawkes- dijo dumbledore y su pajaro aparecio de la nada.

-llevanos a grimuld place fawkes-

el fenix agito sus alas de donde salieron llamaradas de fuego que transportaron a todos a la casa de sirius.

al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en grimuld place

james estaba muy entusiasmado.

- esa es tu casa e sirius es muy... chula, parece de unos magos tenebrosos, mola- dijo mientras corria de aqui para alla mirando y tocando todo.

cuando llego a la pared llena de retratos se paro en frente y mirando a los cuadros que dormitaban tranquilos pregunto a su amigo:

-tus parientes?-

sirius asintio con cara de asco.

- me pregunto que abra tras esa cortina- dijo james mientras se acercaba al cuadro de la madre de sirius.

-JAMES QUIETO, NO!- gritaron todos.

pero james no les hizo caso y descorrio las cortinas, al momento la señora black se puso a gritar y a echar espuma por la boca como si estuviera poseida.

-BASTARDOS, HIJOS DE LA MALA SANGRE-

james, que no se los esperaba se asusto y de un salto se echo hacia atras, choco contra el paraguero en forma de pata de troll y cayo encima de el.

-ah! ya estais aqui que bien- grito una voz que intentaba hacerse oir por encima de la voz de la madre de sirius.

dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y las cortinas del cuadro se cerraron.

-me tiene que eseñar a hacer eso- le dijo canuto.

lily y harry corrieron a ayudar a james.

-estas bien papa?- pregunto harry, se le hacia raro decir papa y mama.

si- le contesto este cogiendo la mano que su hijo y su mujer le tendian- aunque me duele el cu...-

-james!- exclamo lily.

-perdon!. quise decir que me duele esa zona donde termina la espalda. mejor?-

lily asintio. los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reirse.

-ah! mirad- dijo el señor weasley- mis hijos bill y ginny-

lily y james miraron hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-cuantos hijos...?- pregunto james.

-siete- contesto molly- seis hijos varones y una chica-

-jo!- exclamo james- que estres-

bill se acerco a los potter y les tendio una mano.

-ola- saludo- soy bill-

-mola tu coleta- respondio james estrechandole la mano- y tu pendiente-

-gracias-

-y yo soy ginny- dijo la pelirroja con soltura.

-encantada- le contesto lily dandola un abrazo.

-pelirroja- susurro james dando un codazo a harry.

-como dice señor potter?- pregunto ginny.

-no, nada y llamame james quieres?-

ginny asintio.

-ola harry- dijo dando un abrazo al chico.

harry sonrio impresionado la pequeña niña weasley ya no tenia nada de niña, esta muy cambiada y guapa.

-muy bien- dijo dumbledore- reunion de la orden para poner al dia a lily y a james y aclararles unas cuantas dudas-

el director miro a los mencionados que de pronto se pusieron muy serios y asintieron con al cabeza

todos incluidos los chicos y ginny y hermione se dirigieron a la cocina pero antes de que pudieran entrar la señora weasley se dio la vuelta y les dijo:

-ya habeis oido SOLO los de la ORDEN-dijo poniendo especial enfasis en solo y la orden-

-pero nosotros queremos entrar- protesto harry hablando por todos.

-no, lo siento sois menores y no perteneceis a la orden-

-nosotros,si!- exclamo fred con entusiasmo.

el y su gemelo se dispusieron a cruzar la puerta pero su madre los echo hacia atras.

-MAMA!-grito george- SOMOS MIEMBROS-

-no- respondio la señora weasley con tranquilidad- no hasta el t-rece de agosto, entonces podreis estar presentes, pero hasta entonces, no entrais-grito la señora weasley, cerrandoles la puerta en las narices.

-ya va dos veces en toda la mañana que me lo hace- se quejo harry.

-no protestes que te han dado algo mejor- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

harry se rio con nerviosismo.

-si tienes razon- admitio- subimos a la habitacion?-

-subamos- contestaron todos a una.

fred y george cogieron el baul. Nada mas llegar a la ya conocida habitacion solto a hedwig que se poso junto con pig.

-eh tu!- grito una voz conocida.

todos miraron hacia la pared donde Phineas los miraba mientras se ponia unos guantes de seda.

-que quieres?- pregunto harry cruzandose de brazos.

-tengo un recado para ti señor impertinente-

-¿de quien?- pregunto ron- dumbledore esta aqui-

phineas lo miro de arriba a abajo pero lo ignoro por completo.

-el recado dice: _enorabuena harry potter_. es de un tal topi y una tal kinki-

-dobby y winky!- grito una voz lejana.

-ah! si, gracias dippet. dobby y winky, eso-

harry abrio los ojos de par en par.

-como se han enterado?- pregunto.

-yo que se!- excalmo phineas- te crees que soy tu detective particular- y gritando esto desparecio por un lado del marco.

-winky?- pregutno ron.

-ya se habra integrado!- excalmo hermione encantada.

harry se encogio de hombros y se sento en la cama mientras ginny preparaba todo para jugar una partida de snap explosivo.

**CONTINUARA...**


	3. la reina de los vampiros

Dindindindin, chocopunto para carolaqd, estas en lo cierto, como dije en el cap.1 es un fic k escribi hace tiempo en otra pagina, en efecto en la de la warner, bajo el nombre de nyssa-reina. Lo recuerdas? Yo recuerdo a una lectora que se llamaba carolapotter, una de las mas fieles que lo leyo hasta que lo deje pork no pude escribir mas eras tu?

Bueno aquí sigo con el cap tres, k lo disfruteis:

**CAPITULO 3: La reina de los vampiros**

Mientras tanto a cientos y cientos de kilometros de alli una chica morena de unos dieciseis años, con el pelo largo por la cintura, alta, delgada, muy guapa y con los ojos azules, miraba por la ventana de su pequeño palacio. Sus ojos recorrian con nerviosismo los terrenos que su palacio dominaba.

Desde su ventana le era imposible distinguir, en el horizonte, las enormes puertas de hierro, que indicaban la entrada a sus dominios. Alli, la parte mas tétrica del lugar, al final de un largo y oscuro bosque, los vampiros nocturnos dormitaban en sus mausoleum y descansaban para la noche. Y en esa parte del campamento, donde se encontraba la chica, los vampiros diurnos hablaba y reian alegremente. Pero ella no compartia la felicidad de sus vampiros, ese dia mas que ningun otro se sentia como si no perteneciese a ese lugar. Ese dia la reina de los vampiros se encontraba incómodamente fuera de su sitio.

En esos pensamientos se hallaba sumida cuando una voz grave y de ultratumba dijo a sus espaldas:

-mi señora-

La chica se dio la vuelta y miro al hombre que acababa de entrar en su cuarto.

-si kano?- pregunto con una voz fria y carente de sentimientos que no pegaba para nada con su fisico pero si con su mirada gelida.

-winky ha regresado ya de su visita a su amigo- contesto kano- espera ordenes-

-dila que me prepare la comida, tengo hambre-

-si, señora-

- ah! y kano!- exclamo la muchacha cuando su consejero se disponia a marcharse- avisa a taylor y kurtnie, tengo que aunciarles algo-

-si señora-

kano hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitacion.

la chica se aparto de la ventana, suspiro y se sento en una enorme silla de roble.

-¿podemos pasar excelencia?-pregunto una voz burlona desde la puerta.

-pasad!- exclamo ella- y deja de decir bobadas taylor. te he dicho mil veces que vosotros podeis llamarme por mi nombre-

ambos se pusieron en frente de la chica que los miro como enfadada.

taylor era un chico de unos dieciseis años, tremendamente guapo, con los ojos negros y un cuerpo casi perfecto.

Y kurtnie era una chica rubia con los ojos verdes, delgada y tambien muy guapa, casi siempre estaba alegre y odiaba vestir de negro.

-para que nos llamaste?- pregunto kurtnie.

-para que os vayais mentalizando. mañana iremos al Callejon Diagon-contesto la muchacha.

-sera broma!- exclamo taylor- no podemos juntarnos con humanos! y menos con magos!. no deben saber que existimos los vampiros diurnos!. pues menuda se armaria-

-ya lo se, lo se- respondio la muchacha con voz queda.

kurtine se mordia las uñas con desesperacion.

-y porque tenemos que ir?- pregunto sin apartar la vista de sus dedos.

-hay que comprar higado de hipogrifo-

-¿¡como?- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-higado de hipogrifo- repitio ella remarcando cada una de las palabras- es para los vampiros nocturnos. se les ha acabado y no tienen para cenar-

taylor bufo al oir para que lo queria.

-y porque no envias a winky?- pregunto kurt dando un codazo a su compañero en las costillas.

-porque si ven a una elfina comprando un ingrediente que se suele usar para pociones peligrosas, se la puede cargar-

kurt arqueo las cejas sorprendida y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-adelante-

-ama?- pregunto una voz chillona.

la chica bajo la vista y miro a winky que le hacia constantes reverencias.

-si winky?-

-le traje el periodico ama-

-vaya! gracias! muy amable-

winky sonrio y salio de la habitacion haciendo reverencias.

la chica desenrrollo el profeta y observo la primera plana. al verla sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-ocurre algo Nitara?- pregutno taylor poniendose en pie.

Nitara, que asi se llamaba la reina de los vampiros, miro a sus amigos y señalo el periodico.

-la madre del cordero!- exclamo kurt llevandose la mano a la boca.

mientras tanto en grimauld place una hermosa lechuza parda entraba por la ventana de la habitacion de harry y ron y se posaba delante de hermione. ella tomo el periodico que la lechuza le tendia y metio un knut en la bolsita. La lechuza desplego las alas y saliendo por la ventana se perdió en el horizonte

hermione desplego el profeta y echo un vistazo a la primera pagina. en cuanto la vio solto un gran grito que asusto a todos.

-que pasa?- pregunto harry arrancandole el periodico de las manos.

fred, george, ginny y ron se pusieron detras de harry para poder leer el periodico por encima de su hombro.

al momento todos se quedaron blancos como el papel y miraron expactantes a harry.

harry se puso en pie, abrio la puerta de golpe y echo a correr escaleras abajo.

-harry!- grito ron echando a correr detras de el.

sus amigos le siguieron a toda prisa pero no pudieron evitar que entrara en la cocina.

harry abrio la puerta de golpe e irrumpio en la cocina como un huracan, pero nada mas ver el plan que alli tenian se quedo quieto. su madre lloraba a lagrima tendida y se tapaba la cara con un pañuelo, la señora weasley tambien lloraba en silencio, james estaba palido con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazaba a su mujer con fuerza y sirius y remus estaban callados y miraban ambos al suelo con tristeza, incluso snape parecia triste aunque intentaba disimularlo.

-que haces aqui potter?- pregunto con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-yo... e...- tartamudeo harry- pasa algo?-

lily dio un respingo e hipo fuerte, le habia sorprendido ver a su hijo en la cocina.

-no pasa nada harry- dijo james con voz mas fuerte de lo que habria sido normal- lo que pasa es que dumbledore nos acaba de contar todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años-

-mi pobre niño- dijo lily levantandose y abrazando a su hijo- lo pasate mal- verdad?-

harry no respondio tenia la sensacion de que lloraban por algo mas que por eso solo.

con tal escena se le habia olvidado por completo a que habia ido a la cocina, pero el carraspeo de dumbledore lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-a que as venido harry?- pregutno el director.

-ah! si- exclamo el chico apartandose de su madre que se volvio a sentar- por esto.

harry lanzo el periodico encima de la mesa y su padre lo cogio y leyo la portada. entonces solto una sonora carcajada que retumbo en toda la casa.

-no se os ocurrio nada mejor?- pregunto lanzado el periodico a sirius.

este lo tomo y leyo la primera pagina. la mayor parte de esta la ocupaba una enorme fotografia de lily y james con el pequeño harry en los brazos y justo debajo un pequeño articulo que decia:

_lily y james potter viven:_

_si, si amigos como lo oyen los señores potter estan vivos. al parecer y segrn declaro el excelentisimo director de hogwarts- _sirius hizo una mueca_- el señor tenebroso, que recordamos a nuestros lectores que ha vuelto- _sirius volvio a hacer una mueca_- no los mato, simplemente les deio gravemente heridos fisicamente y mentalmente, sin embargo parece ser que hoy en dia ambos han recuperado la memoria y han regresado junto a su hijo el que damos la enhorabuena ferbilmente. y solo cabe volver a pedir disculpas a sirius black por haberle estado acusando de asesino durante tanto tiempo._

canuto sorprendido levanto la vista.

-me piden perdon- susurro.

-ah! si me olvide!- exclamo moony- el primer dia despues de tu muerte dieron verisaterum a peter y confeso todo. desde que la noticia salio por primera vez en el profeta no paran de pedirte disculpas a cada numero que publican y tampoco paran de venir cartas, te las guarde.

lupin agito su varita y un montonazo de cartas invadieron la mesa, sirius cogio una sonriente y empezo a leerla.

-mmmmm a mi parece una buena historia- dijo lily sonriente- es la que mejor cuadra no?-

tonks asintio y empezo a explicar todas las versiones que habian propuesto, con un par de ellas james casi se cae de la silla por la risa.

-no lo entiendo!- grito harry, todos le miraron- ahora voldemort sabra que habeis vuelto y no creo que se trage eso- harry señalo al periodico- sabra que la orden encontro la manera de resucitaros-

-no pasa nada harry- lo tranquilizo dumbledore- si hubiese sido peligroso que la gente lo supiera, no lo habria anunciado, pero hoy en dia voldemort esta muy debil por nuestro enfrentamiento en junio, no creo que pase nada-

-ah! bueno pues... me voy- dijo harry no muy convencido.

-no quedate!- exclamo el señor weasley- ya hemos acabado no?-

el resto asintio.

- bueno pues... somos nosotros quien nos vamos- dijo moody en un gruñido

-no!- grito lily- porfavor albus, alastor quedaros a comer-

dumbledore sonrio.

- vamos es la primera vez despues de 16 años-

ambos asintieron y se volvieron a sentar. snape hizo ademan de levantarse pero lily le puso la mano en el hombro y dijo:

-tu tambien quedate severus-

james se atraganto con el agua que bebia y sirius levanto la vista de una carta donde una chica le decia que siempre le creyo y que estaba enamorada de el.

-no, deberas lily- contesto snape en un susurro casi inaudivle- me tengo que ir gracias de todos modos.-

lily sonrio y se puso a hacer la comida.

-a que ha venido eso?- pregunto sirius.

-ya sabeis que yo no opino como vosotros sobre el pobre severus.

-quejicus- la corrigio sirius.

harry se rio y lily murmuro algo como vaya ejemplo.

-dejame que te ayude lily- dijo la señora weasley.

-YO TAMBIEN AYUDO- grito tonks entusiasmada.

la señora weasley fue a decir algo pero no le dio tiempo porque tonks ya habia cogido una cazuela y la ponia al fuego.

mientras las tres cocinaban los merodeadores les contaban a los chicos algunas de sus hazañas en el colegio, fred y george intentaban tomar nota de sus bromas pero la risa les impedia escribir en condidiones y acabaron tirando la libreta al suelo para agarrarse el estomago.

en estas estaban cuando un fuerte estampido salio de los fogones, en un minuto todo se lleno de humo, pero dumbledore agito su varita y el humo se disipo, entonces pudieron ver la escabechina que se habia preparado, los huevos que tonks estaba cociendo se habian quedado sin agua y habian explotado y ahora todo estaba lleno de huevo.

james protestaba mientras se quitaba los trozos de huevo de la cara.

-lo siento - se disculpo tonks, en cuyo pelo rubio habia ido a parar uno de los huevos reventados.

dumbledore rio y pidio ayuda para quitarse los trozos de cascara de huevo de la barba.

-cielo- dijo la señora weasley a tonks- sientate y no toques nada de acuerdo?-

-fregoteo- grito lily y todo volvio a la normalidad

despues de ese pequeño incidente, el dia paso entre risa y bromas. harry no queria irse a la cama por si todo eso era un hermoso sueño y tenia miedo despertarse y encontrarse en privet drive, solo y con sirius y sus padres muertos.

le costo mucho tiempo dormirse pero el final el cansancio lo vencio y callo dormido.

volvio a soñar con el estraño campamento, deseaba entrar alli, algo le decia que en ese lugar le esperaba una gran sorpresa pero q tenia miedo de descubrir.

en esas estaba, pegado a las enormes puertas de hierro, cuando empezo a oir aquel susurro de voces ya conocido. harry decidio quedarse quieto y averiguar que intentaban decirle esas voces, pero segun se acercaban mas miedo le entraba y antes de darse cuenta ya habia echado a correr y al final volvio a tropezar con la dichosa piedrecita. entonces oyo un grito y una furiosa voz que gritaba:

-JAMES! QUE LE HAS HECHO! LO HAS TIRADO!-

-yo no fui, se cayo solo- replico otra voz.

harry abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor.

le dolia la espalda, pero aun asi sonreia con alegria pues lo q vio nada mas abrir los ojos fue a sus padres q lo miraban bastante preocupados.

-estan bien harry?- pregunto su padre

-si- respondio este poniendose en pie- me ocurre cada noche.

lily y james se miraron.

-no sera... cosa de el verdad?- inquirio su madre.

-no, al menos eso creo-

-bueno ¡nada de preocuparse!- exclamo james poniendose en pie tan de golpe que se golpeo con la lampara.

-auu!- grito agarrandose la cabeza y sentandose en la cama de ron que estaba ya vacia.

-james no seas patoso por dios!- exclamo lily con una sonrisa- que rompes la lampara hombre!-

james la miro indignado

-eso es lo q te preocupa! se me han echado a perder por lo menos dod neuronas-

-entonces eso si es un problema, porque ya no te quedara ninguna- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

los tres miraron hacia alli donde sirius esperaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se habia cortado el pelo y afeitado y parecia que sus ojos habian recuperado parte del vivo brillo que poseyeron antes de su estancia en Azkaban.

-venia a ver si ya le habiais dado la noticia- dijo sin moverse del sitio

-noticia, que noticia?-

-vamos a ir al callejon diagon a por unas cosas- le respondio su madre dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-vale- contesto harry.

-y luego comeremos con Petunia-

-va... ¿¡QUE?- grito harry.

-oye que pulmones- comento james distraido.

-que comeremos en casa de tus tios- le respondio lily- vamos vistete q nos tenemos que ir.

harry observo como su madre salia de la habitacion y como su padrino entraba en su lugar y sentaba al lado del magullado james.

-¿pero com...?- pregunto mirando a su padre.

-ayer cuando te fuiste a la cama tu madre escribio a su encantadora hermana y hoy desayunaron juntas- repondio james con un suspiro- y tu tia nos invito a comer.

-bueno si os aburris podeis usar el espejo para hablar conmigo- dijo sirius.

-el espejo!- excalmo james- donde esta?-

-lo tiene harry-

james miro a su hijo.

-ah! granujilla!-

sirius se echo a reir y ambos se pusieron en pie para salir y dejar a harry vestir en paz. pero cuando ya casi estaban fuera de la habitacion james se volvio y miro con seriedad a su hijo.

-tenemos que ir harry- le dijo con voz severa- tu madre quiere conocer a su sobrino.

harry hizo una mueca.

-pues no se pierde nada- contesto-le basta con poner a modo de piernas dos gruesos pepinillos a una albondiga y sale dudley-

james y sirius se partian de risa mientras bajaban a duras penas las escaleras hacia la cocina.

al cabo de un rato harry entro en la cocina, ya tenia el desayuno preparado y se sento listo para devorarlo.

harry miro a su alrededor y observo a todos con alegria.

lupin y hermione discutian sobre los derechos de los elfos, o mejor dicho hermione hablaba sin parar y lupin escuchaba y asentia repetidamente; fred y george escuchaban tan atentos, como nunca habian estado en una clase, como sirius les contaba algo que parecia muy emocioanate; lily tambien contaba otra historia a ginny y a tonks que se reian debilmente y ponian caras picaras y james jugaba una partida de ajedrez contra ron y parecia realmente desesperado.

-jaque mate!- exclamo el pelirrojo con energia.

james paso la mirada de ron al tablero y del tablero a ron.

-no puede ser!- grito- y si lo coloco asi... no tambien jaque mate- susurraba mientras cambiaba las piezas de lugar una y otra vez- y asi... NOOOO! jo, mierda- maldijo- me gano!. vencido por un chico de 16 años! es el colmo de la depresion-

-no pasa nada james- le dijo lupin apartando su atencion de hermione y mirando a su amigo- tu nunca has ganado a nadie al ajedrez. no iba a ser distinto 16 años despues-

-pues vaya- protesto jemes enfurruñado.

harry y ron se miraron y ambos se echaron a reir, puesto que era lo mismo que hacia harry cuando ron le ganaba al ajedrez, cosa que pasaba siempre.

poco despues todos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la chimenea para, mediante los polvos flu, ir al caldero chorreante.

-habia olvidado lo asqueroso que es viajar con polvos flu- dijo sirius enfurruñado mientras se sacudia el pelo de hollin.

-no te qujes- le contesto lupin, el ultimo en llegar- siempre estas protestando-

-como era ese hechizo?- se pregunto james a si mismo- ah! si, fregoteo!-

al instante todos quedaron limpios y relucientes.

-que potencia de hechizo!- exclamo hermione- has conseguido limpiarnos a los doce incluido a ti mismo!-

james sonrio orgulloso.

-bah! no es nada. yo...-

-CORNAMENTA! baja de tu nube, tio- lo interrumpio sirius- que estas hablando solo. hermione ya se fue-

james miro a su alrededor avergonzado, y salio corriendo detras de canuto.

nada mas cruzar el arco de entrada, james y sirius echaron a correr hacia la tienda de articulos para el quidicht y alli se quedaron con la nariz pegada al cristal del escaparate.

-has visto harry?- pregunto james señalando el cristal.

harry se cerco a su padre y observo el escaparate que le señalaba, en esta habia dos escobas nuevecitas, una en frente de la otra y con un cartel que decia:

_-saeta de fuego vs rayo de luna. ambas, las mejores escobas del mundo entero-_

-que bonita!- exclamo ron mirando extasiado a la nueva rayo de luna.

-yo tengo la otra, papa- señalo harry.

al cuarto de hora de estar alli lily se empezo a hartar.

-vale- dijo furiosa- nosotras nos vamos a la tienda de ropa os quedais?- lily espero pero no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta- no se ni para que pregunto-

lily, ginny y la señora weasley se marcharon a ver la ultima moda en las tiendas. hermione prefirio quedarse con ron, harry, james, sirius, fred y george que aunque no la hacian ni caso ella lo preferia asi y lupin se fue a flourish y blotts a hablar con el dueño que era amigo suyo.

a los veinte minutos de estar asi, alguien tiro de los bajos de los pantalones de harry. este se volvio y por poco se muere del susto. la pequeña elfina winky lo miraba desde abajo.

-hola harry potter!- exclamo con voz muy aguda.

ron y hermione se giraron y miraron hacia el suelo.

-winky!- exclamo hermione- que haces aqui?-

-vine con mi nueva ama- respondio la elfina- ella se fue a hacer un recado y me mando comprar una cosa- la elfina mostro un paquete marron alargado y grande que apenas podia llevar- es eso- winky señalo con orgullo y sonriendo a la escoba rayo de luna.

-ama?- preguntaron a la vez harry y hermione.

-escoba nueva?- pregunto ron.

-RON!- exclamo la castaña.

-a si... quiero decir... ama?-

hermione lo miro sonriendo un poquito.

-si- respondio winky, por un momento sus ojos denotaron tristeza- deje hogwarts porque me recordaba mucho a mis antiguos amos, ya saben... . pero ahora estoy feliz, ella me trata muy bien y esas cosas-

-oye winky me alegro de que te vaya tambien-

-gracias la verdad es que...- winky se interrumpio a si misma- oh! lo siento mi ama me llama. adios-

tu oyes algo?- pregunto ron a harry.

este se encogio de hombros y miraron a la elfina como se daba la vuelta y sin querer se chocaba con remus que habia venido a buscarles.

-perdone usted- dijo la elfina.

-no pasa nada. james, sirius, lily os llama. fred y george a vosotros vuestra madre-

los cuatro se apartaron refunfuñando del escaparate y se fueron con remus.

-y nosotros?- pregunto Ron.

- vosotros aqui- contesto ginny que acababa de llegar- cosa de mayors-

Winky se despidio de nuevo y al girarse volvio a chocarse aunque esta vez con otra persona, y cayo al suelo

-winky!- exclamo hermione.

-vaya, vaya la tonta de la sangre sucia le preocupan las personas insignificantes como ella- dijo una voz un pelin irritante.

los cuatro amigos levantaron la cabeza y se encontraron cara a cara con sus peores enemigos dentro de hogwarts.

la que habia habladado era pansy parkinson.

malfoy miro a hermione fijamente sorprendido por su cambio, y herm le miro a el fijamente, sin embargo malfoy no tardo en recuperarse y aprovechar para insultar a ginny cm ella habia hecho con pansy al llamarla cara de cola de vaca.

en cambio hermione no habia salido de su sorpresa al ver a draco, estaba guapisimo, muy cambiado, seguramente el y harry serian los mas cotizados este año.

-maldito!- grito Ron retira eso o te juro que te doy una patada en todos los...- amenazo malfoy con el puño levantado, al oir el insulto hacia su hermana.

- ron!- exclamo hermione- callate-

en ese momento winky se incorporo aun dolorida y se puso a renfufuñar por lo bajo, ambos grupos solo alcanzaron a oir algo como cegato armario empotrado, refiriendose a Crabbe, con quien habia chocado.

-oye estupida elfa- exclamo pansy- un respeto o te...-

-o te que- dijo una fria voz detras de ellos

todos se giraron y se encontraron con nitara, taylor y kurt que al ver que winky tardaba habian ido a buscarla.

-ama!- grito winky y corrio a refugiarse junto a kurt.

-cuida tus palabras niña- nitara acercandose a pansy- vijila con quien te metes-

nitara miro a todos y cada uno del corro y sus ojos azules se pararon en harry quien noto una sacudida en el estomago ante la mirada de la bella muchacha.

taylor en cambio miraba a ginny y a hermione fijamente. ninguna de las dos movio ni un pelo. aunque la pelirroja se puso nerviosa.

ron, en camibo babeaba mirando a kurt que le decia algo a taylor al oido.

la morena se volvio y mirando de nuevo a pansy dijo:

-deberias tratar mejor a tus inferiores-

y los tres se marcharon con paso firme y decidido.


	4. Visita Privet Drive

Jajaja, me alegro de volver a mmmmmm verte, si bueno k tal ta va todo?

Sigues yendo por el foro de la waner, mira ahora podras saber como acaba el fic jeejej. Aquí sigo con el 4.

**Capitulo 4: Visita a Privet Drive.**

Draco dirigio una ultima mirada a hermione e hizo una seña a sus amigos para que le siguieran.

harry tenia su vista todavia fija en la espalda de nitara que se hacia cada vez mas pequeña hasta desaparecer entre la multitud, harry tenia clara una cosa no olvidaria falcimente a aquella chica, si al menos supiese su nombre...

entre tanto nitara contemplaba sus escoba nueva mientras esquivaba a la gente. kurtnie la miro durante un momento e intento hacer lo mismo, saco el paquete en vuelto del higado de hipogrifo y lo miro con detenimiento mientras intentaba esquivar a la gente. pero no lo logro antes de darse cuanta ya se habia chocado con una señora.

-oh! lo siento- se disculpo kurt.

-mira por donde andas niña- respondio la señora de mala gana.

-pues vaya- susurro kurt.

-se puede saber que hacias?- pregunto taylor quitandole de las manos el paquete.

-intentaba hacer lo mismo que nitara-

taylor miro a la muchacha que no quitaba ojo a su escoba y aun asi asombrosamente no se chocaba con la gente.

-tu no tienes telepatia- observo taylor.

-oh! mala potra!- maldijo kurt- me podias enseñar-

-la telepatia, al igual que la telekinesis, son poderes o cualidades, como quieras llamarlo de nacimiento- respondio nitara- no se puden aprender, tienes que nacer con ellos. Ademas aunque te intentara enseñar telepatia solo conseguirias aprender legeremancia y para eso necesita el contacto visual y una tremenda concentracion. pero si pudise con gusto te regalaria mis poderes-

-porque?- pregunto taylor.

-no veas lo que cuesta controlarlos, la ultima vez que me cabré hice explotar el jarron de mi madre, un desastre- comento con un suspiro- ademas tanto la telekinesis como la telepatia, al ser poderes de la mente provocan tremendos dolores de cabeza-

-pense que habia una pocion para retener esa clase de poderes- nitara miro a kurt- si ya se que es tremendamente dificil de preparar pero estoy segura que dumbledore la haria con gusto-

-dumbledore, al igual que yo, piensa que te vendria bien tomar esa pocion, a media que creces se hacen mas fuertes y mas dificil de controlar, y da gracias a que eres la reina de los vampiros y por tanto la mas fuerte de nuestra raza, que si llegas a ser un vampiro corriente o una humana...- dijo taylor.

-no serian tan fuertes- respondio por él nitara- si yo tambien lo pense, pero sabeis que, pienso que sigo en el trono es porque me tienen miedo, la mente es algo fuera del alcanze de los poderes un vampiro, podemos volar, si, pero no podemos controlar algo tan sutil como la mente de los seres vivos, y si no fuese por mis poderes... me habrian arrebatado el trono y el reino de mi padre se habria ido al garete-

-bueno sigues en el trono por tus poderes, pero tambien porque tienes sangre real no?- dijo kurt- quiero decir tu padre fue rey de los vampiros, y tu abuelo, y tu bisabuelo... por tus venas correr la sangre de una autentica dinastia-

-no creo que eso les importe mucho. ademas creo que piensan que es una insensatez que una chica de 16 años les mande-

-pero eso fue por causas que escapan a nuestro control, tu madre, la reina, murio nada mas darte a luz y tu padre...-

-murio cuando yo tenia tres años, si- lo corto nitara- el mismito se mato clavandose sin querer una estaca de madera que sobresalia de un arbol, kano me dijo que siempre fue muy efusivo y que aquel dia iba tan deprisa que ni se dio cuenta-

winky nego con la cabeza con tristeza.

-bueno!- exclamo de pronto su ama- dejemos de chachara y vayamonos a casa-

en un instante cruzaron el arco y salieron del callejon diagon.

harry continuaba sin apartar la vista de la multitud, hasta que alguien le toco en el hombro sacandolo de sus pensamientos y asustandolo.

-ah! perdona harry- dijo james potter- no fue mi intencion asustarte-

-no pasa nada papa. ocurre algo?- pregunto harry.

-no... bueno si- contesto james- ha llegado el momento de irnos a casa de tus tios-

harry suspiro, la mañana se le habia hecho tremendamente corta. echo un ultimo vistazo al gentio con la poca esperanza de ver otra vez a nitara y siguio a su padre con penura.

un rato despues harry observaba como su madre y su tia se abranzaban.

-pasad, pasad- les dijo tia petunia- oh! james que alegria!- exclamo dirigiendose a cornamenta con los brazos abiertos.

-seguro- gruño james mientras abrazaba a petunia con cuidado, pues, segun confeso a harry mas tarde, temia que si la abrazaba fuertemente tia petunia se partiera en dos.

lily hablaba con tio vernon que de repente se mostraba mas amable de lo que harry habia visto en su vida.

en ese momento dudley entro por la puerta de casa, con las llaves en las manos.

-este es, lily- dijo tia petunia pasando un brazo por los anchos hombros de su hijo- este es mi duders-

james casi se parte de risa al oir ese nombre, pero tuvo reflejos suficientes coma para transformar su risa en tos.

al ver que todos le miraban se excuso diciendo.

-el aire esta mas contaminado que hace 15 años. bajo tierra no se nota-

harry intentaba no reirse, mientras que lily lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-comemos?- pregunto tia petunia haciendo como si no hubiese pasado nada.

los seis se sentaron a la mesa y en seguida lily empezo a entablar amistad con tio vernon preguntandole acerca de su trabajo, tema que segun le habia dicho harry antes era el favorito de tio vernon.

Mientras, james, que como no sabia lo que era un taldro ni para que servia ni le intaresaba saberlo, se puso a juguetear con el tenedor y a repasar en voz baja algunos hechizos para cuando volviese al departamento de aurores en septiembre.

dudley no aprataba la vista de harry le asombraba el cambio que su primo habia dado, y que hasta ese momento no se habia fijado. a veces fijaba la vista en james y abria la boca de sorpresa al ver el parecido entre su tio y su primo.

petunia sonreia con alegria y con lagrimas en los ojos y cuando se levanto a por el postre hizo algo sorprendente acaricio la cabeza a harry. este la miro sorprendido y su tia en respuesta le guiño un ojo sonriendo.

harry desconfiado cogio la botella de agua desde donde se habia servido su tia y la olfateo por si acaso teina algo raro que habia drogado a su tia o algo por el estilo.

en mitad del te harry se levanto al baño y se estaba lavando las manos cuando el dio un pinchazo en la cicatriz, no era tan fuerte como los del año pasado y harry recordo que dumbledore le habia dicho que voldemort estaba muy debil.

en ese momento en la ya conocida mansion abandonada, voldemort daba vueltas por delante de la chimena, observado por todos sus mortifagos y con el periodico del dia anterior en las manos.

-amo?- pregunto nott con voz temerosa- no deberia alterarse tanto esta muy debil-

-ME DA IGUAL- bramo voldemort- COMO HA PODIDO? COMO LOGRO DUMBLEDORE RESUCITAR A ESA ESTUPIDA PELIRROJA Y AL IMBECIL DE SU MARIDO?-

amo porfavor- susurro bellatrix con voz dulce.

-ahora sera el doble de dificil acercarse al chico- continuo voldemort ignorando a sus mortifagos y hablando con sigo mismo.

mientras colagusano sollozaba encogido en una butaca que habia en un oscuro rincon, la r-sureccion de james, lily y sirius no le habia hecho gracia, sabia que se vengarian, ademas hacia poco tiempo que el, junto a los demas mortifagos que hacia un mes habian sido apresados en el ministerio, habian salido de azkaban, donde el ministerio habia puesto nuevos dementores, en un vano intento de mantener a raya a los presos. sin embargo el señor tenebroso pronto habia vuelto a convencer a los nuevos dementores Lucius malfoy miro a colagusano con detenimento, mientras que su compañero mcnair, a quien varios aurores le habian echado un hechizo, como el que le hicieron a ron, que lo habia dejado alelado y como no habian encontrado la manera de borrarle el hechizo, y voldemort no estaba en condiciones de hacer magia fuerte, se reia a cada cosa. y en ese instante jugaba con su varita a cambiar de color las cosas, en esas estaba cuando dio un golpecito a las cortinas y estas se volvieron de un color azul clarito con dibujitos de bustos desnudos de mujeres, mcnair se cayo al suelo de la risa y entre carcajada y carcajada repetia sin parar la palabra "tetas".

-esto no es serio!- exclamo voldemort- que a-guien se lo lleve de aqui. y haber si encontramos de una vez por todas el contrahechizo.

rodolphus lestrange se acerco a mcnair y lo levanto del suelo por los hombros.

-venga mcnair nos vamos- le dijo con voz cansina.

-me vas a llevar al parque!- pregunto mcanir emocionadisimo.

-si, nos vamos al parque a coger bellotas-

-yupi!-

antes de salir mcnair volvio a cambiar las cortinas, a unas moradas con dibujos de un hombre con los pantalones bajados y de espaldas, y se volvio a partir de risa mientras decia:

-culos-

voldemort exasperado se dejo caer en una butaca delante del fuego, donde nagini descansaba, y bellatrix se sento a su lado en uno de los brazos del asiento.

-no se preocupe amo- dijo- todo ira bien.

voldemort la miro d-rante un -nstante y acto seguido lanzo el profeta al fuego y observo con mirada cruel como la foto de lily, james y el pequeño harry ardia lentamente.

harry bajo del baño algo preocupado, pero todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon en cuanto vio a sus padres.

lily observaba los trofeos de boxeo de dudley mientras escuchaba la increible retaila que tio vernon le soltaba.

james miraba con detenimiento el mando de la tele y empezo a apretar los botones con curiosidad para ver que ocurria. en esas estaba cuando apreto el boton rojo de encender, y la tele, que tenia el volumen muy alto se encendio, mostrando una escena de una pelicula de terror. james se asusto tanto que pego un bote y callo tan de golpe en uno de los sillones que lo volco y dio una vuelta de campana.

lily y harry fueron corriendo en su ayuda, mientras que tio vernon apagaba la television. tia petunia y dudley que estaban en la cocina aparecieron en el comedor a todo correr ante el estruendo que james armo.

-lo siento- respondio cornamenta cohibido ante la mirada de su mujer- yo no sabia que saliesen personas en ese chisme-

-no pasa nada james- le dijo tia petunia tranquilizandolo- a mi tambien me pasaria de fijo si viese como unas personas usan el... como se llama lily eso que utilizais para llevaros de un sitio a otro en cuestion de segundos?-

-trasladador- respondio lily.

-eso, si eso-

-bueno petunia a sido un placer pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo lily despues de un rato.

-vale, ya sabeis venis cuando querais- respondio tia petunia.

-vale, gracias por todo- dijo james educadamente.

-cuidate harry cielo- dijo tia petunia cuando harry ya estaba en la puerta.

-gracias tia lo hare-

tio vernon cerro la puerta, y james se dispuso a sacar la varita para llamar al autobus noctambulo.

estas segura que no han venido uno extraterrestres y han hecho una lobotomia a tu hermana?- pregunto.

-no. y vaya numerito montantes con la tele y cuando dijiste ese comentario tan apropiado- le regaño lily.

-en mi defensa- dijo james mientras subia al autobus- no sabia que esa cosa funcionase, pensaba que solo era una estupida caja y mira que llamar duders a alguien, es que... tiene tela-

lily lo fulmino con la mirada y al instante los tres estaban sentados en sus asientos agarrandose a donde podian.

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. Sandy Potter

Jejej hola a todos de nuevo, ya no sirve jops que pna.

Creo que lo has entendido mal tere-chan, voldemort se referia a un contrahechizo para curar a mcnair, la unica manera de que lily, james y sirius vuelvan a estar muertos es... matarlos otra vez, tranquila no hay contrahechizo;).

**Capitulo 5: Sandy Potter**

el tiempo pasaba felizmente y el dia trece de agosto, en el que fred y george se convertirian en miembros por fin de la orden, se acercaba. ya tan solo quedaba una semana para tan esperado dia y la señora weasley empezaba a preparar la fiesta, el resto de la orden se reunia cada dos por tres para pensar en las tres pruebas que los gemelos tendrian que pasar para demostrar a la orden de lo que eran capaces.

una de esas reuniones acababa de terminar, la mayoria de los miembros se fueron, pero los de siempre se quedaron a cenar.

en esas estaban, cenando, cuando james se dio cuenta de que se habia dejado la varita en su habitacion.

-pero, para que la quieres?- pregunto sirius- aqui no va a pasar nada-

-ah! nunca se sabe- respondio james- pero me da una pereza subir...-

-puedo ir yo a por ella, james!- exclamo ginny entusiasmada.

-vaya! gracias. creo que esta en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta marron...-

-JAMES!- grito lily- no premitiras que vaya ella verdad?-

-porque? si no le importa. a que no?-

-claro que no. ahora vuelvo-

ginny salio de la cocina a toda prisa y subio las escaleras de dos en dos. claro que no le importaba hacer ese favor a james, ademas cuanto mejor se llevase con el padre mas cerca estaria del hijo y eso no le desagradaba en absoluto.

la pelirroja abrio la puerta de la habitacion de la pareja y entro con cuidado, cerro la puerta tras de si y echo un vistazo a su alrededor.

-la chaqueta marron...- susurro yendo de aqui para alla- tiene que ser esta de aqui-

ginny tomo una chaqueta de hombre que habia encima de la cama.

-ala!- exclamo aspirando el aroma de la colonia de james que impregnaba la chaqueta- que bien huele-

ginny rebusco en los bolsillos y encontro la varita en uno de los bolsillos interiores. al sacarla un papel se callo del bolsillo al suelo.

cuando la muchacha se agacho a recogerlo se dio cuenta de que en verdadera una foto que habia quedado boca abajo. sin embargo en la parte trasera de la foto habia algo escrito. ginny tomo la foto y miro a su alrededor, sabia que no debia, que estaba mal y sin embargo... .

se sento en la cama y leyo el pequeño texto. al terminar ginny ahogo un fuerte grito y dejo caer la varita al suelo. no podia ser, era imposible lo acababa de leer.

el texto decia:

_hola remus:_

_que tal tus vacaciones? nosotros aqui bien, mucho_

_calor, pensamos mandarte una carta pero pensamos _

_que mejor esta foto de harry y sandy. han crecido_

_mucho desde que te fuiste, sobre todo harry,_

_aunque las cosas raras que tu ya sabes de tu_

_ahijada sandy cada vez se hacen mas notables_

_y fuertes. nos dicen cada dos por tres que son unos_

_mellizos preciosos aunque raros por que son de _

_distinto sexo. ayer una señora nos dijo que de_

_mayores iban a discutir mucho, pero nosotros _

_sabemos que no va a ser asi, seran los mejores_

_hermanos del mundo y se protegeran mutuamente._

_que te lo pases bien, vuelve pronto._

_besos de cornamenta y su guapa esposa jeje._

ginny giro la foto con lentitud y observo la imagen detenidamente. en ella se podia ver a lily y a james, cada uno llevaba a un brazos a un bebe. lily tenia cogido al bebe que ginny reconocio como harry, habia visto muchas veces fotos de harry de bebe. y james tenia cogido a otro bebe, parecia una niña, pues tenia pendientes, tenia el pelo negro de james pero liso parecia suave como el de lily, sin embargo tenia los ojos de un azul muy intenso y ni james ni lily los tenian asi.

la muchacha oyo un ruido, imediatamente se metio la foto en el bolsillo del pantalon, recogio la varita del suelo y salio de la habitacion.

cuando llego a la cocina le entrego la varita a james con una forzada sonrisa y se dispuso a terminar de comer, aunque no tenia ganas.

despues de acabar se fue a su cuarto alegando que queria dormir. una vez alli se tumbo en la cama y se puso a darle vueltas a lo que acababa de descubir. significaba lo que acababa de ver y leer que harry tenia una hermana? si asi era, y todo indicaba que si por que harry no les habia contado nada a ellos, sus amigos? seguramente no lo sabia, pero porque no se lo dijeron? una cosa estaba clara, o casi, voldemort no la mato por que si hubiese sido asi se lo habian contado como lo de sus padres.

todas esas preguntas rondaban la cabeza de ginny, pero la que mas repetia y la que mas le hacia pensar era: y si voldemort no la mato donde esta? o sino que paso con ella?.

Aquella noche ginny no pudo dormir. no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, y la duda de si debia decirselo a harry o no la comia por dentro.

-la gente tiene razon cuando dice que la curiosidad mata al gato- penso mientras se volvia a mirar el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaba las cuatro.

hermione dormia en la cama de al lado profundamente y la casa estaba tranquila y en silencio, todo lo contrario que ginny, quien se movia nerviosa en su cama.

al final el cansancio pudo con ella y sobre las cinco y media se quedo dormida.

la pelirroja paso tosa la mañana del dia siguiente pensativa y cansada, sobre todo cansada.

estaba tan distante y apagada que su madre se empezo a preocupar y a la hora de comer al ver que no provaba casi bocado se preocupo de veras.

-ginny, cielo- dijo la señora weasley- te encuentras bien?-

-si, mama- respondio ginny cogiendo el tenedor- porque?-

-porque no comes nada y no dices nada- señalo su madre- y no eres de las calladitas-

-no, pasa nada mama- la tranquilizo ginny- es solo que ayer no dormi bien, la cena me sento fatal-

la señora wesley, no muy convencida, dejo en paz a ginny y se dirigio al resto de sus hijos.

-vuestro padre y yo tenemos que ir un momento a casa. quereis venir?- pregunto.

al momento todos los weasley asintieron incluida ginny. despues de comer subieron a cambiarse.

ginny se puso los pantalones del dia anterior y se metio la varita en el bolsillo del pantalon, pero al salir de su habitacion fue a sacar la varita para cambiarla de sitio y la foto de james, lily, harry y sandy se cayo.

harry venia detras de ella y lo vio todo, deprisa recogio la foto sin tan siquiera fijarse en ella y fue detrs de la pelirroja, pero mundugnus, que se habia quedado a comer, lo entretuvo con una cosa y cuando se quiso dar cuenta los weasley ya se habian ido y no le habia dado tempo de dar alcanze a ginny, asi que resignado se metio en la cocina.

cuando los weasley regresaron, ron y ginny corrieron a la habitacion de los chicos en busca de harry y hermione. les encontraron sentados en la cama de harry jugando al ajedrez.

los dos hermanos se sentaron en la cama de ron observarlos y a contarles lo que habian estado haciendo.

despues de un rato harry se acordo de la foto que se le habia caido a ginny.

-ah! antes se te cayo una cosa y no me dio tiempo a dartela antes de que te fueras- dijo mientras movia un alfil para ponerlo delante de uno de los caballos de hermione.

ginny se metio la mano en el bolsillo y al notar que aquella dichosa foto no estaba alli se puso blanca como el papel.

-toma- le dijo harry mientras la sacaba del bolsillo de la sudadera.

ginny extendio el brazo rezando para que harry no se fijara en ella, pero sin exito, pues harry la miro de reojo y solo eso le basto para ver que era de sus padres.

con los ojos como platos harry observo con detenimiento la foto.

-pero que...?- susurro desconcertado.

no entendia que demonios hacia ginny con una foto de sus padres y tampoco que pintaba ese otro bebe alli en brazos de su padre.

-hay algo escirto por la parte de atras- señalo hermione.

harry giro la foto todavia mas intrigado y leyo lo que habia escrito. ahora era harry el que estaba muy palido.

-que pone?- pregunto ron arrebatando la foto a su amigo que estaba paralizado.

hermione ahogo un furte grito, pero ron tuvo que leerla mas de una vez para comprender, o para creer, lo que ponia.

antes de que ginny, hermione o ron se diesen cuenta, harry cogio de nuevo la foto y salio corriendo hacia a la cocina con sus amigos detras.

albus dumbledore acababa de llegar a la casa y empezando a beber su taza de te cuando harry irrumpio en la cocina.

-harry!- exclamo su madre- que haces?-

-tengo una hermana- pregunto harry.

lily miro a su marido con nerviosismo.

-como dices?- pregunto james con fingida tranquilidad.

-que si tengo una hermana- repitio harry.

-no se de donde sacas eso- dijo sirius con una sonrisa.

harry puso la foto encima de la mesa y miro con severidad a sus padres.

-exigo una explicacion- dijo con voz furiosa.

en vez de responder lily se echo a llorar.

-mama... yo...- titubeo harry, su objetivo no era hacer llorar a su madre.

-no, harry, no- dijo su madre sonandose la nariz- va siendo hora de que te contemos todo, james por favor...-

cornamenta miro a su mujer y despues de dar un trago a su cerveza comenzo a hablar:

-la verdad es la que muestra esa foto, harry. si, tienes una hermana melliza llamada sandy potter-

-donde esta?- lo interrumpio harry.

-no lo se- respondio su padre- pero todo indica que...- james se cayo, revivir todo aquello era mucho mas duro de lo que creia, aun asi continuo- veras harry, lo primero que debes saber es que tu hermana no era normal. ella nacio siendo una psiquica muy poderosa...-

-una que?- pregunto ron.

-una psiquica, es decir, poseia los dos poderes mas increibles y fuertes de la mente, la telepatia y la telekinesis. la verdad es que era muy dificil controlar a un bebe cuyos poderes psiquicos empezaron a manifestarse en su primer mes de vida, pero estabamos seguros de poder controlarla y para que nos ayudara, por eso y por otras razones, nombramos a remus su padrino. hasta ahi todo iba a la perfeccio9n, hasta que...-

FLASH BACK

el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, habia sido un frio dia de enero y lily potter iba de un lado a otro de su casa en el valle godric, ultimando los detalles de la cena. aquel dia sus pequeños hijos mellizos cumplirian seis meses de vida y ella y su marido habian querido invitar a sus amigos a cenar, lamentablemente solo sirius black, el padrino de su hijo harry, podia venir; los otros dos remus lupin y peter petregrew habian avisado diciendo que les era imposible acudir. remus se encontraba fuera del pais por motivos personales y peter dijo que tenia un compromiso al que no podia faltar. aun asi lily se afanaba en que todo fuese perfecto.

sobre las ocho menos cuarto el timbre sono varias veces y lily fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. en el umbral aparecio sirius black sonriendo felizmente, llevaba una bolsa en cada mano y estaba embutido en un grueso abrigo.

-buenas noches!- exclamo con alegria.

-igualmente, pasa-

sirius entro en la casa y se despendrio de su abrigo.

-traje un pequeño regalo para los peques-

-oh! sirius no tendrias que haberte molestado. estan en el comedor jugando en el parque-

sirius se acerco a los mellizos y cogio con ternura a su ahijado harry.

-arriba campeon. caray que grande estas-

lily lo observaba mientras jugaba con harry.

-no se porque no has tenido hijos sirius- le dijo acercandose a el.

-bah! estoy mejor asi- contesto este mientras hacia cosquillas en la barriga a harry.

sirius era un hombre muy guapo y habia tenido muchas novias, pero ninguna relacion formal.

-SANDY!- grito de repente lily- no cariño, no. no hagas levitar los jugetes de tu hermano-

lily se acerco deprisa a su hija sandy y la cogio en brazos, despues recogio los juguetes de harry que se habian caido al suelo en cuanto sandy dejo de mirarlos.

-habeis pensado en atarle los poderes- pregunto sirius mientras observaba como la niña se reia cada vez que su madre se agachaba con ella en brazos.

-claro que nos lo hemos planteado!- exclamo lily- pero no nos parece bien, al fin y al cabo es nuestra hija, con todo lo que eso conlleva-

sirius se encogio de hombros, y en ese momento se oyo un pistoletazo y james potter aparecio en el comedor.

-ola!- exclamo con alegria- como esta ni princesa?- pregunto mientras cogia en brazos a su hija- y mi reina?-

lily beso a su marido.

-no tienes remedio cornamenta nunca cambiaras- le dijo sirius.

-tu tampoco canuto, viejo amigo-

-venga la cena esta lista dejad a los niños en la habitacion.

sirius tumbo a harry en su cuna, mientras que james hacia lo mismo con sandy.

-espero que sandy no tenga calor y abra la ventana- dijo lily preocupada.

-no creo, dejales dormir-

despues de esto se pusieron a cenar tranquilamente, sin embargo en la calle la cosa se ponia muy fea, un grupo de vampiros acababa de entrar en el valle godric.

-alteza, deberiamos volver- dijo uno de los vampiros a su rey- esto esta lleno de aurores-

-no, necesito cogerla- respondio el rey de los vampiros.

con cuidado y en silencio el jefe de los vampiros y otros tantos subditos suyos se acercaron a la casa de los potter.

-es esta ventana alteza- señalo uno de ellos.

el rey se acerco a la ventana de la habitacion de los pequeños mellizos potter y usando la increible fuerza de los vampiros abrio de golpe la ventana, penetro en la habitacion y cogio a la pequeña sandy. estaba apunto de marcharse cuamdo harry se puso a llorar.

-ya voy yo- dijo lily- JAMES- grito cuando entro en la habitacion y vio lo que pasaba- SUELTALA, DEVUELVEME A MI HIJA-

jems y sirius se levantaron corriendo y al entrar en la habitacion se encontraron con que un vampiro enseñaba los colmillos amenzando a lily mientras otro salia por la ventana con la pequeña sandy en brazos.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- grito james.

pero por mucho que gritaron y por muchos hechizos que lanzaron nada consiguieron, el rey de los vampiros se habia llevado a sandy y se perdio en la oscuridad.

lily se derrumbo llorando sobre la acera, pues los tres habian salido de la casa corriendo detras de los vampiros.

sirius ayudo a lily a levantarse mientras que james seguia intentando dar alcanze a los veloces vampiros, pero sin exito.

entonces regreso cabizbajo y llorando. el y lily se abrazaron mientras que sirius miraba al cielo estrellado con un creciente odio hacia esas sanguinarias y crueles criaturas que habian destrozado la vida y la felicidad de sus amigos.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

harry escucho toda la historia en silencio y cuando acabaron de contarla se sento tembloroso en una silla.

-entonces esta... muerta?- pregunto con una voz que no parecia la suya.

-no sabriamos decirte, una vez que abandono el valle se le perdio la pista. no sabemos que paso con ella- respondio lupin- la unica pista que quudo fue esto, a la entrada del valle- lupin entrego a harry la mitad de una concha de mar- es una vieira gallega, de españa, se la regale a sandy cuando nacio. la noche que desaparecio la llevaba colgando del cuello, pero la concha se partio por la mitad en la huida del vampiro y un trozo cayo el suelo, el otro... pues podria estar todavia colgado del cuello de tu hermana. si con un poco de suerte encontramos un colgante con una concha a la mitad y los dos trozos coinciden, significaria que en ese lugar estuvo o esta tu hermana-

harry observo por un instante el trozo de concha, era muy bonita, con reflejos morados.

-por que no me lo dijisteis?- pregunto harry.

-yo puedo responder a eso- contesto dumbledore con tranquilidad, pero con una clara sombra de tristeza en los ojos- sin duda he de atribuirme toda la culpa de que no sepas nada de sandy. yo prohibi a todos que te lo contasen. veras, harry, con la muerte de tus padres y la captura de sirius, y dado que no tenias ninguna clase de contacto con remus, la unica persona que quedaba para contarte la verdad sobre ti, era yo. y pense que era mejor omitir la parte que contaba que tuviste una hermana-

-por que?- pregunto harry.

-creia- continuo dumbledore- que ya tenias suficiente con la idea de que voldemort te arrebatase a tus padres, como para cargar tambien con el pensamiento de que los vampiros te privasen de lo que, sin duda, hubiese sido una bonita y feliz vida junto a tu hermana-

-de todas maneras, sino se la hubiesen llevado los vampiros voldemort la habria matado la misma noche en la que mato a papa y a mama no?- dijo harry resignado.

-no, no necesariamente- respondo dumbledore- claro esta que voldemort de habria dirigido antes a ella que a ti para no dejar a nadie que se pudise vengar despues. pero el sacrificio de lily que te protegio a ti habria tambien protegido a sandy y sin duda las cosas serian diferentes. para empezar el encantamiento que husaron tus padres para protegerse lo hubiesen hecho con tu hermana, pues es mas seguro ese encantamiento y mas dificl de descifrar en un psiquico, ademas aunque le hubiese ocurrido a tu hermana lo que te paso a ti, que al avada kedaba reboto en ti, dudo que ella tuviese esa cicatriz pues su poder telepatico habria protegido su mente contra cualquier tipo de conexion con la voldemort, como la que tu tienes con el por culpa de esa cicatriz y su telekinesis habria hecho que la maldicon se volvise contra voldemort, sin tansiquiera rozarla a ella, todavia con mas fuerza de lo normal. ahora tienes alguna pregunta mas?-

harry nego con la cabezza y salio de la cocina seguido de sus amigos y de los gemelos.

una vez en su habitacion harry se sento en su cama, mirando al suelo. con una mano se tapaba la cara y con la otra agarraba con firmeza el trozo de vieira.

-harry- susurro hermione- estas bien?-

el muchacho no respondio, asi que hermione se sento a su lado y lo abrazo.

-tranquilo tio- dijo ron dando unas palmadas de consuelo a su amigo- no todo esta perdido, ya lo has oido, puede que esta viva-

-que posibilidades hay de que un bebe de seis meses sobreviva entre vampiros?- pregunto harry con voz triste.

-trae- dijo fred- dejame eso harry-

fred cogio el trozo de concha y le dio un golpecito con la varita, al momento aparecio colgando de dicho trozo, un cordon negro.

-ten- dijo george cogiendo la concha de las manos de su gemelo- pontelo-

harry hizo un nudo al cordon negro y se lo colgo del cuello.

el moreno observo con tristeza durante un rato su colgante nuevo.

-harry- dijo ginny- creo que tengo que darte una explicacion-

harry la miro fijamente con frialdad y la pobre pelirroja se estremecio.

-cuanto hace que lo sabes?- pregunto harry.

-pues... yo...- titubeo ginny- desde ayer, cuando fui a por la varita de james-

-¿DESDE AYER?- BRAMO HARRY- Y NO ME LO CONTASTE-

-harry por favor- suplico ginny- me costo bastante asimilarlo, me pase toda la noche en vela pensando-

-esta bien, es normal. pero hoy? durante toda la mañana has estacado callada. dime que hubiera pasado si no se te hubiese caido la foto? cuando me habria enterado? me lo habrias dicho?-

-no lo se. no se que hubiera hecho. yo... ¡no es una cosa que se pueda decir asi como asi!-

harry fue a replicar, pero hermione lo corto.

-ya vale no?- dijo poniendose entre sus dos amigos- se acabo el discutir. veras harry , ginny no te lo dijo por que seguramente le costo asimilarlo, pero estoy segura de que te

lo diria tarde o temprano. y ginny deverias haberle eseñado la foto a harry en cuanto la viste-

-quiza tengas razon- dijo ginny.

harry se encogio de hombros todavia furioso y se tumbo en su cama.

ginny lo miro durante unos segundos con la lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, hermione se fue detras de ella, echando al salir una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

-venga vamonos- dijo george.

los tres weasley se fueron dejando a harry solo, sumido en su tristeza y en su furia.

despues de un rato mirando al techo, harry se levanto y miro por la ventana. en el parque una niña pequeña muggle jugaba con sus vecinas al escondite, al ver esa niña morena y bella una imagen le vino a la cabeza, la cara de nitara cuando se le quedo mirando fijamente antes de amenazar a parkinson.

harry suspiro, volvio a tumbarse y se imagino como hubiese sido su vida si su hermana hubiese estado siempre a su lado.

asi paso un buen rato hasta que una lechuza parda entro volando por la ventana y se poso en la cabezera de la cama de harry.

el muchacho la miro durante un instante y despues cogio la carta que le tendia dejando marchar al pajaro.

harry se puso nervioso acababa de ver que la carta era de hogwarts ¡serian los resultados de los TIMOS!

con manos temblorosas abrio la carta y observo sus notas.

LE DABA PARA SER AUROR! y no solo eso sino que ademas le enviaban una notificacion comunicandole que habia sido nombrado perfecto, esta nota venia acompañada con su correspondiente insignia.

harry abrio la puerta con cuidado y escucho, abajo se oian voces y risas, la reunion ya habia acabado. el muchacho bajo corriendo las escaleras y busco con la mirada a su padre. lo encontro en un ricon jugando con fawkes.

-PAPA, PAPA!- grito harry corriendo hacia el.

james se volvio y miro a su hijo con sorpresa.

-hijo, se que lo de antes fue muy triste, pero no hay razon para volverse loco-

-no, papa ¿que dices, vine para enseñarte esto-

james cogio las notas de su hijo y las miro.

-muy bien harry!- exclamo al rato- cuantos TIMOS!. vaya! en defensa un excelente. guay-

-papa!- grito harry- puedo ser auror. voy a ser auror! como tu!-

james abrazo a su hijo.

-ve a contarselo a tu madre donde esta... oh! vaya! hablando con snivellus esta no aprende ay!-

harry dejo a su padre refunfuñando y corrio hacia donde lily y snape conversaban.

-mama!- exclamo el muchacho- voy a ser auror, puedo ser auror!-

lily lo miro durante un instante.

-que dices?- pregunto a su hijo cogiendo el papel que le tendia.

-que las notas me dan para ser auror! la unica que se me podia atragantar era pociones y tengo un excelente-

snape alzo los ojos en forma de sorpresa.

-felicidades potter- susurro en un tono de voz que no resultaba muy convincente- otro año juntos-

harry lo miro no habia pensado en eso.

-tranquilo harry- dijo una voz detras de el este año estare a tu lado. dumbledore acaba de anunciarme que soy el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras-

sirius avanzaba hacia ellos diciendo eso y con andares majestuosos.

a harry le brillaban los ojos de alegria cuando se tiro encima de su padrino.

asi estaban cuando de oyo un fuerte ruido y un fogonazo, dumbledore acababa de irse transportado por su fenix.


	6. regreso a howgarts

Bueno pues aquí estoy de vuelta muchas gracias por todos chicas, aquí sigo con el 6.

Capitulo 6 : de regreso a hogwarts 

fawkes transporto al director hacia el campamento donde nitara reinaba sobre todos los vampiros. dumbledore miro con preocupacion hacia las puertas de hierro, despues se dirigio hacia su querida mascota.

-no puedes pasar ahi dentro es demasiado peligroso incluso para ti, mi querido amigo. solo queda hora y media para el anochecer. quedate aqui y escondete en un arbol hasta que yo salga si?- dijo con voz suave.

el fenix lo miro durante y un instante y luego, obediente, volo hasta la copa de un arbol frondoso y alli se oculto entre las hojas.

dumbledore se quedo frente a las puertas de hierro pensando como entraria sin dar a conocer que era un mago, pues alli y con el anochecer cerca los magos corrian peligro.

como si las puertas le hubiesen leido el pensamiento se abrieron lentamente y el director de hogwarts pudo entrar sin problema alguno.

dumbledore andaba deprisa mirando hacia los lados, ya se empezaban a oir ruidos dentro de las guaridas sin ventanas de los vampiros nocturnos.

un rato despues llego a la zona de los diurnos. alli estos peculiares vampiros hablaban entre si y reian con alegria.

-dumbeldore?- pregunto una voz fria detras de el.

el nombrado se giro y se encontro de cara con kano.

-bienvenido- siguio el viejo vampiro- ella esta probando su nueva escoba con taylor y kurtnie-

dumbledore le dio las gracias y se dirigio hacia la gran casa gobernadora de todo el territorio.

al llegar alli miro hacia arriba y observo como nitara se lanzaba a gran velocidad a por una pequeña y dorada snicht.

-nitara!- grito taylor para hacerse oir por encima del ruido del viento- ya esta aqui-

-ya lo sabia!- contesto la chica.

los tres descendieron hacia el suelo y saludaron a dumbledore con alegria.

-pasa algo albus?- pregunto nitara una vez que los cuatro estaban acomodados en la biblioteca de la casa.

-nada grave- contesto el director- vine a traeros esto-

dumbledore entrego a cada uno una carta, los tres amigos la abrieron a la vez y a los tres se les quedo la misma cara de sorpresa al leerla.

-hogwarts!- exclamo kurt.

-si. he estado pensando y despues de consultarlo con el personal docente llegue a la conclusion de que no podian echarse a perder vuestras extrañas y magnificas cualidades- contesto el director- soy tres de los pocos vampiros que pueden manejar en condiciones una varita u otras cosas- dumbledore miro a nitara que seguia examinando la carta- no admitire un no por respuesta, estareis en la casa de griffindor e ireis a las clases que equivalen a la carrera de auror, todo lo que teneis que comprar esta en vuestras cartas alguna pregunta?-

-estas seguro?- pregunto nitara- diurnos o no seguimos siendo vampiros, y si yo fuera tu no dejaria a chicos inocentes a manos de unos vampiros, y encima armados con varitas-

-si estoy seguro, os espero el uno de septiembre en el gran comedor para el banquete de bienvenida, la verdad de decepcionaria mucho si no fueseis-

-iremos- contesto taylor a quien le brillaba los ojos del entusiasmo.

-entonces hasta ese dia- se despidio el director.

-albus!- exclamo nitara- quiero decir, profesor dumbledore, le acompañaremos. ya oscurecio-

los tres amigos incluyendo a kano acompañaron al director hasta la salida.

los vampiros nocturnos ya estaban casi todos fuera y miraban al profesor con recelo y hambre, si no hubiese estado acompañado por su reina le habrian atacado sin duda para poder cenar carne fresca, aunque ellos ignoraban quien era y lo que les habria costado reducirle, si es que hubiesen llegado a hacerlo.

una vez llegaron a las puertas, que se volvieron a abrir solas, la comitiva de dumbledore se quedo dentro sin cruzar la salida mientras observaban como el fenix y dumbledore desaparecian en una llamarada.

-somos leones- susurro taylor con voz suave.

-de chupasangre a comecarne, no esta mal- les dijo kano dandose la vuelta.

-muy gracioso, pero que muy gracioso- contesto kurt- mayormente me parto de risa sabes?-

taylor iba detras de kurt riendose de ella, mientras que nitara no se movio del sitio.

los vampiros nocturnos la observaban temerosos y cuando por fin ella se decidio a volver a su casa ellos se inclinaban a su paso enseñando los colmillos en señal de respeto.

los dias pasaban y la mañana del uno de septiembre llego antes de lo todos deseaban.

fred y george habian conseguido superar las pruebas y toda la orden estuvo de acuerdo en admitirles, el problema de eso es que ahora estaban mas insoportables que nunca.

harry se despedia de sus padres con tristeza, ya tenia todo preparado y como no aguantaba a ron discutir con hermione habia decidido buscar a james y lily.

-no te metas en lios si?- dijo lily- y alguien te molesta ignorale no merece la pena-

-como que ignorale!- exclamo james- tu ni caso hijo si alguien se mete con vosotros partele la cara. hazte respetar-

-JAMES!- grito lily- no le des esos consejos-

-porque? yo los segui-

-por eso lo digo no quiero que harry se vuelva un pedante agorrante como eras tu-

-yo no era arrogante-

-bueno bien- bufo snape desde la puerta.

-que algun problema!- grito cornamenta- a que te meto la varita por...-

-JAMES-grito lily

-por las narices, las narices-

harry rio y se giro para ver como lupin iba detras de sirius dandole consejos sobre como dar clase.

-ya lo se, lo se!- grito sirius exhasperado cuando lupin le dijo por vigesima vez que pasase lo que pasase no convirtiera a los chicos en chicas como castigo- por dios remus! eso solo lo hice una vez y porque me confundi, solo queria transformar a nott en marica y que se enamorar de snape nada mas, ni siquiera me acuerdo como lo hice-

-yo si- dijo james- fue con esta hechizo: transformicus generi...-

-james!- girto lily, que se empezaba a quedar ronca, al ver la cara de atencion con la que harry y ron que acababa de bajar escuchaban a james decir el hechizo.

-ahora que!- grito harto james- no se puede amenazar a quejicus, no puedes aconsejar a tu hijo que se pegue con sus compañeros, no puedes decir hechizos para cambiar de sexo en voz alta, no se puede hacer nada en esta casa o que?-

lily hizo ademan de cogerle por el cuello y ahogarle pero se contuvo.

sin mas incidentes pero si con mas nervios todos terminaron de recoger y sobres las diez y media estaban ya en el anden nueve y tres cuartos frente al expreso de hogwarts.

ginny habia ido en busca de sus amigas lisa y mary y los mayores hablaban con antiguos compañeros de clase que se alegraban de volver a ver a james, lily y sirius.

-perdonad- dijo una voz detras de ron- este es el anden nueve y tres cuartos?-

ron se volvio y se quedo sin habla al ver frente a si a la mujer se sus sueños.

kurtnie lo miraba con impaciencia.

-y bien- pregunto.

-si este es- respondio hermione con amabilidad.

-ah! gracias. este es chicos!-

nitara y taylor salieron de entre la multitud con cara de estres y enfado.

-dios mio! cuanta gente- protestaba taylor.

ahora ron no sabia donde mirar si a kurtnie que iba vestida con unos pantalones de cadera y un palabra de honor o si a nitara que aunque iba vestida normal su belleza no pasaba desapercibida.

-eh!- exclamo taylor mirando a hermione- vosotros sois los del callejon-

al oir esto harry que habia estado leyendo el periodico levanto la vista y el corazon le dio un vuelco al ver alli a la misteriosa muchacha de ojos azules del callejon.

nitara esta vez ni se fijo en harry ya que miraba ron con expresion divertida.

-oye es normal que tu amigo se comporte asi?- pregunto con una voz que sorprendio a harry, pues se la esperaba mucho mas dulce y no tan fria.

-si, es asi de tonto de nacimiento- contesto herm dando una colleja a su amigo.

-eh! que?- pregunto ron saliendo de su embobamiento.

taylor sonrio de manera increiblemente sexy, cosa que aun vampiro no le costaba nada, y hermione se sonronjo.

cuando faltaba tan solo cuarto de hora para que el tren saliese james, lily y sirius fueron a despedirse de harry, bueno sirius a decirle hasta luego.

al pasar junto a kurtnie james la empujo sin querer y cuando se dio la vuelta para disculparse, kurt se dio cuenta de quien que era y se sorprendio tanto que dio un paso hacia atras y piso a taylor.

-eh! que haces!- exclamo el chico- jo! y encima con tacones, no sabes lo que son los playeros guapa?-

-lo siento taylor- se disculpo kurt- me asuste-

-te asustaste! me ca...-

-TAYLOR- grito una voz femenina- la lengua hijo atatela-

-perdon- se disculpo el muchacho- que haceis aqui mama?-

-despediros- contesto la mujer.

detras de ella caminaban en silencio el padre de kurt y kano.

-y papa?- pregunto taylor mirando alrededor.

-trabajando, cielo-

kurtnie ni se molesto en preguntar por su madre, estaria durmiendo, pues era nocturna, con su nuevo marido y sus otros hijos nocturnos a los que si queria.

-hola!- saludo con alegria james- soy james potter y creo que nuestros hijos van a ser compañeros-

kano abrio los ojos de par en par al fijarse en james, lo reconocio en seguida y se puso nervioso rezando a todos los santos que conocia que james no le reconocise a el porque si no... . el susto le llego a mas cuando vio a lily y a sirius.

-pero que pasa?- penso- es una emboscada o que-

-tio kano- dijo nitara- no saludas al señor potter?-

-eh! si claro- contesto kano- gracias querida sobrina-

taylor y kurt se miraron con una sonrisa

-oh! mirad que hora es- exclamo lily una vez hechas todas las presentaciones- venga subid ya-

los seis subieron al tren que en unos minutos se puso en marcha.

en cuanto los adultos se perdieron de vista se dispusieron a buscar un compartimento vacio. encontraron uno al final del ultimo vagon.

-quereis quedaros con nosotros?- pregunto hermione- a esta hora debe de ser el unico vacio-

los tres vampiros se encogieron de hombros en forma de respuesta y la castaña lo tomo como un si.

lo pasaron muy bien, riendo sin parar, sobre todo taylor y ron que eran tal para cual, hermione descubrio que a pesar de la pinta de pija y superficial que tenia kurt era una chica muy simpatica y que le encantaban los libros raros e ir de compras, y harry encontro que tenia varias cosas en comun con nitara.

sobre la mitad del viaje, mientras lloraban de risa de un chiste que taylor habia contado, la puerta se abrio y neville longbottom aparecio tras ella, con una sonrisa en la cara que se le quito nada mas ver a los nuevos.

-ola neville!- saludo hermione con energia- que tal el verano? pasa y sientate-

neville obedecio a la chica y con temor se sento en un rincon al lado de harry.

-hola! soy kurtnie rodklife- se presento kurt- y estos son taylor moore y nitara mcgoing y tu?-

-ne...neville longbottom- dijo entrecortademente.

-tranquilo no mordemos- le dijo taylor con una sonrisa.

neville solto una risita nerviosa y en seguida se solto y descubrio que aquellos tres alumnos nuevos de su casa eran la mar de salados.

-bueno yo no soy muy bueno en pociones- dijo con timidez- pero saque la nota suficiente como para ser auror-

-que guay!- exclamo taylor- nosotros tambien cursamos para au...-

-auror?- lo corto una voz desde la puerta que habia quedado abierta- por dios longbottom no seas patetico-

-vaya sabes que es de mala educacion interrumpir a la gente- le dijo taylor a malfoy- sobre todo en una conversacion al que no te han invitado-

-y tu quien eres- pregunto malfoy.

-no te importa- respondio el chico con toda la chuleria que le era posible, y que era mucha.

crabbe y goyle gruñeron en señal de amenaza. ytaylor les echo una mirada despectiva, hizo una mueca y sonrio con superioridad.

-crei que solo dejaban traer gatos, sapos o lechuzas y no gorilas-

todos soltaron una risita. crabbe y goyle tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de que era un insulto, cuando lo pillaron flexionaron los musculos con furia. pero taylor en lugar de asustarse se echo a reir de tal manera que casi no podia respirar.

neville no lo entendia si le hubiesen hecho eso a el, a estas horas ya estaria paralizado por el miedo.

-y bien?- pregunto kurt- de que te ries.

-es... es que- dijo taylor entre carcajadas- cuando han hecho eso con los musculos parecian dos pollos desplumados-

ahora si que todos los griffindor reian con ganas, incluido neville que habia olvidado el miedo.

blaise zabini, que estaba al lado de malfoy, hacia lo posible por no reirse le habia hecho mucha gracia el comentario pero tenia que respaldar a su8s amigos, en cuanto a malfoy no le gustaba para nada taylor demasiado guapo.

en venganza crabbe segiro hacia neville que era el que estaba mas cerca y lo agarro por la pechera de la tunica, alzandolo de su asiento. entonces nitara con un rapidisimo moviento se puso en pie, saco la varita y apunto al cuello de crabbe. el gorila se dio cuenta cuando ya nitara lo miraba con cara de asesina.

en verdad ninguno, a excepcion de taylor y kurtnie, lo habian visto de lo rapido que lo habia hecho.

-sueltalo- dijo la morena con una voz peligrosamente suave.

crabbe no se movio, miro a nitara con terror, pero no tenia niguna intencion de soltar a neville.

-sueltalo- repitio nitara- o lo haces o enteras, veras no tengo nigun reparo en descuartizarte y repartir tus cachitos por toda inglaterra, en serio no me da asco la sangre-

taylor se levanto y se coloco junto a su reina, saco la varita y apunto al brazo de crabbe, sonreia con malicia y sus hermosos ojos negros brillaban peligrosamente.

-REDUCCIO!- grito de repente.

crabbe dio un grito, solto a neville de golpe y se miro el brazo que ahora era del tamaño de un escarbato.

draco miro al moreno con sorpresa, habia sido un hechizo de reduccion muy fuerte opara convertir un fornido brazo en eso, al parecer el chico nuevo era realmente bueno con las maldiciones y parecia no tener muchos escrupulos, en pocas palabras por fin un rival que mereciese la pena, porque weasley no era muy bueno en duelos y potter, si, era bueno pero tenia conciencia y sabia que no atacaria a nadie mientras lo dejara el mismo indefenso en un duelo, como en segundo curso en casa duelo cuando se enfrentaron el muy tonto le dio tiempo a contraatacar, pero el nuevo no parecia de esa clase de personas. malfoy acaba de encontrar la horma de su zapato.

los slys se marcharon corriendo, crabbe por que le dolia mucho y os demas por si acaso al nuevo le daba por hacer ese mismo hechizo pero en otras partes mas nobles de sus cuerpos.

-por que hiciste eso?- pregunto nitara realmente molesta- hubiera podido yo sola con ese mono. se cuidarme sola, no te preocupes por mi-

-no lo hago- le contesto taylor con total sinceridad- se muy bien que sabes cuidarte solita y que no necesitas para nada proteccion. no me preocupe por ti, si no por el, por lo que le podias llegar a hacer-

-oh! no!- exclamo kurt- taylor con conciencia. una de dos o me he muerto y estoy en cielo o tu estas enfermo con mucha fiebre y deliras-

-no deliro. y no es conciencia por ese, pero seguro que seria todo un recor que expulsasen a nitara antes de pisar siquiera el castillo no?-

kurt se encogio de hombros y nitara y taylor se volvieron a sentar.

un poco antes de terminar el viaje, ginny y luna fueron a verles, ellas tambien se lo pasaron muy bien, a luna le parecio que nitara tenia razon en todo lo que decia, sobre todo en lo de que si que existian los snorkacks( N/A no se si se escribe asi pero me entendeis no?) de cuernos arrugados, y pronto se convirtio en su idolo.

el banquete fue muy bueno, a luna le dio pena separarse sus amigos pero no le quedaba mas remedio, la noticia del brazo de carbbe se habia extendido como el fuego en un bosque reseco y pronto los tres chicos nuevos se hicieron muy populares.

-potter- dijo una voz detras de harry, a quien por poco le da un infarto.

la profesora mcgonagall se habia acercado a la mesa de griffindor en mitad del banquete de bienvenida

-si profesora- pregunto.

-felicidades eres el nuevo capitan de griffindor, ase grutate de buscar tres nuevos buscadores tan buenos como las amtiguas si?-

harry se quedo paralizado hasta que taylor le dio una palmadita en la espalda lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. todos lo felicitaron, mientras que cho chang lo miraba desde la mes a de ravenclaw, se habia dado cuenta de que en verdad queria a harry, ni a michel ni a cedric, ya no lloraba ahora era una chica feliz y lo seria enteramente si harry estubiese con ella, pero no parecia tener remedio. los celos la hicieron ahogarse cuando vio como nitara abrazaba a harry para felicitarlo, quien se creia que era esa tia nueva de cara guapisima, ojos mucho mas bonitos que los suyos y cuerpo casi perfecto para abrazar a su harry? al pesar en esto la moral de cho se fue al suelo, en verdad era chica era muy guapa y ella y harry hacia una pareja muy buena, los dos morenos, con los ojos preciosos, etc.

-es guapisiama- dijo con voz triste.

-quien?- pregunto marietta.

-esa que esta sentada al lado de harry-

-pues si lo es, y el chico nuevo que esta al otro lado de harry esta de muerte, claro que potter se ha puesto que.. bueno y weasley... o necesito un novio con urgencia-

-seguro que tiene unos hijos preciosos juntos- marietta la miro- y en la boda ella estara guapisima con el vestido blanco, parecera una reina(N/A como que ya lo es ¬¬)-si claro y su nieto sera el ministro de magia del año 2080y ellos viviran juntos y felices durante 150 años por lo menos. deja de decir tonteiras y comete las patatas anda-

-no que engordan y tengo que ganar a esa-

-bueno como quieras, pues me las como yo-

cho apoyo la cabeza en su brazo y observo con pena como harry se reia de algo, seguramente igenioso que a ella no se le hubiese ocurrido en la vida, que habia dicho nitara.

al acabar el banquete dumbledore presento a sirius como nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, todo el colegio estallo en aplausos pues la mayoria de sus padres habian estado con el en hogwrtas y les habian contado a sus hijos las hazañas de los merodeadores. luego presento a nitara, taylor y kurt como unos nuevos alumnos que acababan de llegar de la escuela de magia de australia. los tres se pusieron en pie y saludaron con alegria y emocion, kurt tiraba besos aqui y alla y desplegaba sus encantos, mientras taylor la imitaba, lo que provocaba la risa de ron y harry, nitara miraba a su alrededor.

-GUApo- grito marietta, pero su voz se apago a mitad de la palabra pues el comedor se habia quedado en silencio cuando ella habia gritado y ahora todo el mundo la miraba.

-bien marietta, ya vale- le dijo dumbledore

- lo siento profesor .que pasa? no teneis vida social o que?- dijo para que la dejaran de mirar.

-mira que gritar cuando todo el mundo se ha callado- le dijo cho.

-no me di cuenta. bueno al menos el ya sabe que exito-

-y tanto- contesto cho- acabas de gritarle un piropo a pleno pulmon.

-venga!- grito ron- los de primer curso a la cama que ya es tarde para que los niños anden por ahi-

los nuevos alumnos le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

-venga harry prueba tu ahora eres prefecto- dijo hermione.

-eh... pues...- harry no sabia por donde empezar.

-yo tambien lo soy- dijo kurt.

-anda! -gritoron entusiasmado- los dos somos prefectos que casualidad-

-eh! tranquilo mar de hormonas rugientes- solto taylor dandole una colleja al pelirrojo.

-muy gracioso te vas a enterar-

ron salio corriendo detras de taylor, quien corria para huir de la venganza del pelirrojo mientras se partia de risa.

pasaron corriendo al lado de malfoy y zabini, que se habian parado a hablar con cho y marietta, o mejor dicho marietta les habia abordado. primero vieron pasar a taylor corriendo con una velociad sorpredente y despues a ron, tras el moreno, con la lengua fuera y farfullando cosas como venganza y pica-pica en los calzonzillos.

-que locos!- susurro cho.

-parece que los merodeadores han vuelto- dijo marietta, su madre habia sido una compañera de clase de sirius y james.

-como dice señorita?- preugnto sirius detras de ella.

-que? ah! profesor black, dije que los merodeadores han...-

-si ya la hoy, pero por que lo dice- la interrumpio sirius.

-por eso- contesto cho.

sirius miro adonde cho señalaba y vio como pasaban otra vez por ahi corriendo los dos muchachos con la varita en la mano y lanzandose hechizos resvaladizos a los pies.

ron se callo al suelo a los pies de harry, que se encontraba a unos pocos metros de su padrino, mientras este y taylor se reian como locos.

-ay! qwue me meo!- decia taylor mientras se agarraba el estomago- jo!- exclamo de pronto parando de reir- que me lo hago encima-

diciendo esto salio corriendo a los lavabos, mientras harry se reia aun mas fuerte por eso y por ver como ron se intentaba levantar del suelo, pro no lo conseguia pues taylor se habia ido al baño sin desacer el hechizo resvaladizo y ron no se podia poner en pies porque siempre se volvia a caer.

sirius al ver esta escena recordo tiempos mejores y su mente echo a volar y fue a posarse junto a james y remus que en ese mismo instante estarina juntos de fijo, que envidia, pero bueno el estaba de nuevo en hogwarts y con harry y si conocia a james y lo conocia eso le daria mas envidia que a el el que estubiesen juntos sus amigos.


End file.
